


Midnight Train Going Anywhere

by Camphalfgalra



Series: Young and In Love In New York City [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Lotor/Allura, New York City, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Katie “Pidge” Holt was never a fan of Manhattan’s public transportation, especially the sudden delays on her way home due to a threat. However, a chance encounter with a charming stranger makes a sudden delay more bearable.Everyone always said that New York City was the best place for romance, but she didn’t believe it until she met Keith Kogane.





	Midnight Train Going Anywhere

Katie “Pidge” Holt was not a fan of the city. 

Well, not most of the time, anyways. Sometimes living in the city that never slept was nice, with a store open on every street even at the most unreasonable hours. It was convenient, at most. However, she hated the people. Specifically the people on the public transportation. 

One would’ve thought that after living in the city for her entire life, she would’ve gotten accustomed to the crass people who never seemed to grow any manners. However, that wasn’t the case. 

No matter how much she tried to get used to the people, it never worked. Maybe she was being too hopeful whenever she hopped onto the 1 train and expected someone to give up their seat for a pregnant person, only to be disappointed by seeing no one be a decent human being. Manhattan somehow always managed to piss her off, no matter how much of a good mood she was in. 

The only time when she didn’t feel like public transportation was such a bad issue was when it was midnight. The train cars would be mostly empty with a few party goers or quiet souls littering the seats, most people minding their business for once in their lives. It was somewhat peaceful, and that was saying something because Manhattan was never peaceful. 

Tucking her loose strands of hair around her ears, she stepped into the mostly empty 1 train, not paying attention to the other passengers getting on the train with her. She took a seat right next to one of the exits, briefly glimpsing around at the other passengers. 

There were very few people on the train, about seven, at most. Across from her sat a man around her age, earbuds blasting music while he drew something in a sketchbook. On the other side of the car, there was a group of people, one familiar man surrounded by four other women, who seemed to be trying to shut him up from his drunk ramblings. 

She shrugged and sat back in her seat, pulling out her phone and plugging her own earbuds in. She paid no attention to any of the passengers as she settled down for the train ride home, mindlessly scrolling through unanswered messages that she had neglected in favor of work. 

**Mathematics Holt (6:39 PM)**  
We’re out of apple juice and I blame you

 **Mathematics Holt (7:12 PM)**  
Veronica is going out with us tonight there’s Chinese in the fridge if you want

 **Mathematics Holt (9:27 PM)**  
I’m planning on getting drunk off my ass lmaooooo don’t wait up 

**Mathematics Holt (10:43 PM)**  
I LOBE YUO SO MUCH BEST SHSITER EVURRR

 **Mathematics Holt (11:42 PM)**  
Sisjdkjcowjfkwfnowow ndkskqoq 29:&9/9$$$

 **Mathematics Holt (11:45 PM)**  
Hey I took Matt’s phone because he’s trying to prove that he can pay for our tab when he’s broke. We promise to drop him off before 12. - Shiro

Pidge shook her head, letting out a small snort of laughter as she read the last message. Of course Matt would try to pay for the bar tab. Even drunk, he tried to be courteous. He always failed, but it was sweet. 

She waited until she reached the next stop, quickly shooting Matt a text message once she got signal again. 

**Pidgey Poo (12:36 PM)**  
I sure hope that you are home now 

**Mathematics Holt (12:37 PM)**  
He is

 **Mathematics Holt (12:37 PM)**  
This is Shiro by the way. Matt’s passed out on your couch and I decided to invite myself to some Chinese. Your kitchen is a mess, by the way. 

**Pidgey Poo (12:39 PM)**  
great so I’m going to starve when I get home. gotcha

 **Mathematics Holt (12:40 PM)**  
I’m so sorry

Before she could reply, the train came to a screeching halt in the middle of a tunnel. The lights briefly flickered, each of the seven passengers looking up at the lights in unamusement. 

Pidge took out her earbuds, frowning as she waited for the announcement. She was desperately praying that it wasn’t anything major, but the sinking feeling in her stomach assured her that that was not the case. 

“Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Uptown bound 1 trains are delayed due to an NYPD investigation at Times Square, 42nd Street. We will update you once we have any information. We apologize for any inconveniences.”

All seven passengers let out long groans, sinking in their seats as the delay was announced. Of course there was a delay. When wasn’t there a delay on the 1 train? 

Pidge grumbled to herself, crossing her legs. “Oh great. Right when I need to get to my bed, the stupid train breaks down. Woop-de-fucking-do!” She said sarcastically. 

The strangers across from her let out a small snort, briefly looking up at her before looking down at his sketchbook once again. 

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Are you laughing at my misery?”

The stranger looked up at her, his lips fixed in a small smirk. “Not really.”

“Yes you are.”

“If you say so,” he shrugged. “You know, you’re not the only one trying to get home. The drunk squad over there needs their bed more than you,” he said, nodding in the direction of the five other passengers. 

“I just want to see my girlfriend!” The man sobbed, throwing his head back. 

“Lotor, will you please shut up? I want to see my girlfriend too, but I’m not crying about it in the freaking subway!” A woman with short blue hair hissed, shoving the man’s shoulder. 

“I just miss her!” He continued wailing. 

“I miss my bed,” one with a ridiculously high ponytail said. 

She caught Keith and Pidge’s gaze, her expression unchanging as she lifted a hand. 

“Sorry about him. He’s drunk, if you haven’t noticed.”

“It’s New York,” Pidge replied dryly. “I’ve seen it all before.”

The woman nodded before turning back to the man, scowling as he began rambling more about his girlfriend. 

Keith raised a brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“By what? That I’ve seen it all before?”

“Yeah, that. You visit this place often or what?”

“Nah,” Pidge replied with a small smile. “I’ve lived here my entire life, believe it or not. When I say I’ve seen everything, I mean it. I’ve seen train proposals, train breakups, train sex, train hobos. The list goes on, man.”

“Train sex?” He echoed, suddenly pale. “Who the fuck–“

“New York is full of weird people,” Pidge said tiredly. “Trust me, I know.”

“Wow,” he shuddered, “now I really want to get a car.”

“I wouldn’t even bother. My brother has one, and he has to leave the house extra early if he wants to avoid early morning rush hour traffic. Trust me, even if public transportation sucks, it’s the easiest way to get around.”

“Anything else I should know?” The stranger joked. 

“If a train car is empty, there’s a reason. Never get in an empty train car if the others are packed,” she said quickly. “Never take the express train without knowing first if it drops you off at your stop. You could be trying to get to 59th street and will end up in the Bronx.”

“Huh. My brother mentioned something about the empty train car thing, but the express train thing is good to know,” he said with a smile. 

“You new around here?” She questioned, cocking her head to the side. 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked sheepishly, closing his sketchbook. 

“The whole ‘I don’t understand the subway line’ thing kinda gave it away,” she replied with a small grin. 

“Well, shit. And here I was, thinking that I was blending in well.”

“Your clothes does, but your personality? Please learn some subway smarts,” she laughed. 

“I promise I’ll try to,” he replied with a small salute. 

“Good,” she smiled. “So uh, can I have your name?”

“Why?”

“I’m not a serial killer, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh no, it’s just that last time I have a girl my name she ended up doing a crazy online search,” he shuddered. “She found me after I blocked her on all my social media. It was absolutely crazy.”

Pidge snorted. “Well someone’s popular.”

“I’m just being a bit cautious,” he shrugged. “Besides, my roommate said that if a girl asks for your name on a train, she expects a date and when you go on that date you either end up handcuffed to a tree in Central Park or robbed of your wallet.”

Pidge stifled a laugh. “That’s...not how dates typically work out here, you know. Besides, I have no interest in asking you out on a date. I just want to know your name.”

“Huh. In that case, my name is Keith,” he said with a smile. 

“Mine’s Katie,” Pidge returned with a smile. “You know, that whole ‘handcuffed to a tree in Central Park’ thing reminds me of a coworker I know. His name is Lance. He hits on anything that has a heartbeat and two legs, I swear.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you know him? Lance is my roommate.”

“That’s weird,” she said with a small raise of her brow. “Lance would’ve at least mentioned your name. Are you sure this is the same Lance?”

“Tall, obnoxious, Cuban, a disaster when it comes to hitting on men?”

“Yeah, that’s him.” 

The two chuckled, only to be interrupted by another announcement. 

“Attention passengers. The train will continue to be delayed for at least another fifteen minutes while the NYPD contain the threat. Once again, we apologize for any inconveniences.”

Pidge groaned. “I really do just want to go home and sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Work or something else?” Keith inquired with a slight tilt of his head. 

“Work,” she grumbled. “I work at a nightclub, and it’s a pain in the ass. We open at five and close at four in the morning, which is super annoying. I hate it.”

“Then why do you keep working there?”

“It’s decent pay and close to my university. Besides, it’s the only place that I can somewhat stand. I just hate having to work all evening, only to get stuck in the middle of nowhere because of a jackass pulling some stupid stunt in Times Square.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know if you want to hear my story, but I’m going to tell you anyways,” Keith said with a shrug. “I’ve kind of just been wandering around for the past week. My brother gave me a list of places that I should visit before I start med school in September.”

“You already graduated? Man, I’m jealous. I’m stuck going into senior year once September rolls around.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Aerospace engineering,” she replied with a sheepish grin. “My dad and brother both took it in college. Let me guess. You took pre med?”

“Yeah,” Keith said with a crooked grin. “My mom is a surgeon, so I guess that I followed in her footsteps? I don’t know. She’s a neurosurgeon.”

“Wow,” Pidge whistled, “fancy stuff. No wonder you were able to come live in the heart of the city.”

“Yeah,” Keith chuckled. “She already lived here, actually. I was the one who had to make the big move from Rhode Island to here.”

“Seriously? Rhode Island? Why come to med school in the city?”

“My mom wanted me to stay close with her, and I uh, hadn’t met her before so I decided what the hell,” Keith shrugged. 

“You didn’t meet her before? I’m sorry if I’m being nosy, but, huh?”

Keith stifled a laugh. “Believe me, it sounds crazy to even me. I was living with a foster family in Rhode Island until I was able to graduate and move out. I did my college time, and I guess I did something right because I got accepted into Columbia Med. Anyways, my birth mom contacted me shortly after that and offered me the chance to meet her and come live with her in the city, so here I am, ready to die because of train traffic.”

“I...My life is not as interesting as yours,” she replied with a small raise of her brow. 

“Trust me, it was very confusing. One moment I’m out living my best life next to the woods, and suddenly I’m almost getting hit by cars or almost falling into train tracks. I got lost going to Central Park,” he said exasperatedly. 

“Central Park is big. I wouldn’t expect someone new to know–“

“With a phone GPS and a map,” he emphasized, his eyes slightly widening. 

“Yeah no, you’re definitely screwed living here,” she giggled. “Where do you live?”

“Upper West Side. It’s so stupid because I literally have a view from my apartment to the park, but I went out the wrong entrance and somehow ended up taking the train to Rector Street.”

Pidge let out a laugh, her eyes crinkling at the sides. “Seriously? I live there too, but dude, not even a tourist would get that lost!”

“I’ve come to the solid conclusion that Rhode Island and Manhattan are two very strange, different places,” Keith said with a purse of his lips. 

Pidge grinned. “Have you been to any good places?”

“Well, I’ve been to the zoo, the ferry, the Statue of Liberty, Times Square–which, by the way, is really overrated.”

“Believe me, I know. I avoid that place like the plague. It’s a tourist trap.”

“Honestly? Yeah,” Keith chuckled. “I want to say that I’ve been to more places, but I haven’t. Oh, and the World Trade Center place. I lost a dollar there, you know. The wind pulled it right out of my hands and dropped it in the huge pool of water.”

“That’s why you never count money at watery areas,” Pidge chastised him. “You haven’t been to the actual cool places, then?”

“What are your definition of cool places?”

“The Museum of Natural History is a must,” Pidge said, listing the places off on her fingers. “I love the dinosaurs and just everything there. Oh, and The Met is also a must. Rockefeller Center is a must during the winter. It can get pretty crowded during December once they put up the tree, but it’s worth it. The lights sparkle so brightly, and you can skate right under it, too!”

“That does sound really pretty,” Keith said with a soft smile, looking at her fondly. 

“Grand Central Terminal is also a popular place, but it’s really crowded, so stay away from it if you really hate crowded places. I would say the Empire State Building, but it’s ridiculously expensive. A one time visit would be good, though, just for the aesthetic of it, I guess.”

“Really?” Keith chuckled, “Just for the aesthetic?”

“I mean, you can take really good pictures. Oh, and if you get the chance, you can take a helicopter ride around the island. That is if you’re willing to pay a lot. There’s also the Brooklyn Bridge, which you can cross directly across from Manhattan to Brooklyn. I did it once, and it was actually pretty fun. We went with my brother, his friend Shiro, and my other friends Allura, Lance, and Hunk.”

“You know Shiro?” Keith asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s kind of my half brother,” Keith said sheepishly. “Lance and Hunk live with us, though. My mom doesn’t mind the noise, which I find really hard to believe.”

“Wow,” Pidge said with a laugh. “You already know more than half of my adventures, then. Shiro and I go way back, probably since I was in high school. He’s the one who convinced Matt to move to the Upper West Side.”

“That’s crazy,” Keith grinned. “I guess it was just a matter of time before we met then, huh?”

“Yeah, it was,” she smiled fondly. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, shyly smiling at one another without uttering a single world. Keith admired the way her bangs fell slightly over her eyes, her short hair making her look cute as some loose strands cupped her face. He stared at her amber brown eyes, feeling himself blush slight. 

Pidge was admiring him as well, internally swooning the way his dark blue–almost purple– eyes stared at her, his raven colored hair tied back in a small ponytail. His short bangs fell perfectly between his eyes, which she had to admit with heated cheeks, was hot. 

His black leather jacket and combat boots did not help matters, either. 

“Just kiss already! Accept love when it’s still around!” Lotor shouted from the opposite side of the car, cheeks stained with tears. 

“Your girlfriend is literally one of my best friends, you ass,” Pidge replied with pink cheeks. “Your love is still alive and breathing, Lotor!”

“You know him?” Keith asked incredulously. 

“He’s a regular at the club I work in, and he’s dating Allura,” Pidge sighed. “You know, one of Shiro’s friends.”

“Ah.”

“I’m going to die here, all alone, without the love of my life while watching what should be my romance unfolding right in front of me! God, why have you forsaken me?!”

“Oh for the love of God, shut up!” Acxa hissed. “Leave her and the nice guy alone!”

“The one with the flippity hair is cute,” Ezor giggled. “Don’t you think so, Acxa?”

“I’m gay.”

“Hell yeah!” Zethrid said, giving Acxa a high five while Lotor continued to sob. 

“Lotor, your romance with Allura is just fine! She isn’t going to dump you just because you got stuck in the subway tunnels, so please shut the fuck up before I personally head over there and slap you!”

Ezor winced. “You’ve angered the tiny one, Lotor.”

“I can’t do anything right!”

Pidge groaned, slouching in her seat. “It’s the same shit every Friday night, I swear. He always cries about Allura, and then the next day they go one a date. She’s never going to dump his ass. She’s too in love with him to do that.”

“I wish that were me,” Keith sighed. “You know, sometimes I think that Lance is right.”

“About what?”

“About me being too unattractive to people. I mean, I haven’t had a single relationship except for that one creepy stalker girl! I think that I’m a bit hopeless, to be completely honest with you.”

Pidge frowned. “Don’t say that. Look, I barely know you, but your personality is great. Besides, the hair isn’t unattractive. It actually makes you look hot,” she rambled. 

She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what happened, her cheeks flushing a darker shade of red when she realized that Keith was staring at her with his mouth agape, cheeks also red. 

“Y-you think?” He asked hoarsely. 

“Uhm, Yeah,” she said slowly, licking her lips. 

“That’s...literally the nicest thing anyone has said to me on a train.”

Pidge stopped blushing and burst out laughing, throwing her head back and clutching her stomach. Keith stared at her in confusion before laughing with her, the two shaking with laughter while the other passengers stared at them in confusion. 

“That’s all you can say? I call you hot, and you just say that that’s the nicest thing someone has ever said to you on a train?”

“It is!” Keith argued with a laugh. “Usually people yell at me and tell me to move out of their way. Nobody ever compliments me!”

“You have to take the trains at midnight if you want to get remotely close to getting a compliment from a stranger,” she giggled. “Trust me, I would know.”

“I guess that’s just how it is in this bitch of a city.”

“You learn to tolerate it eventually,” she giggled. 

“Attention passengers, the threat has been contained. We will now proceed with our regularly scheduled train stops. Next stop, Times Square 42nd Street.”

The train suddenly lurched forwards, the lights briefly flickering once again before the train began moving. Everyone in the train car breathed a sigh of relief, Lotor cheering loudly while the women around him tried to silence him. 

Keith raised a brow. “That seemed...ridiculously short. How much time passed?”

“Like a half hour, which sucks because I have a drunk brother at home and Shiro eating my leftovers,” she grumbled. “I mean, I just want to go home and sleep, sure, but I at least want some lo mein before I crash!”

“What stop are you getting off at?”

“59th Street. You?”

“Same,” he replied with a smile. “Should I escort you home?”

“What a gentleman,” she teased, preparing to get off after the announcement came that the next stop would be 59th Street.

“Well, I can’t just let you walk home alone at this hour. There could be creeps out there, for all you know. Besides, I happen to have a pretty good punch.”

“My hero,” she laughed. “I’ve been walking these streets up and down since I could barely walk. I know how to defend myself if a situation arises.”

“Still, I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you alone without at least walking you to your apartment. It’ll make me feel a lot better, you know?”

“You’re just like Shiro,” she replied with a shake of her head. 

“Without the huge muscles you mean,” Keith said with a crooked grin. 

“Yeah, but it suits you.”

“Another compliment on the train that I can add to my list,” he joked. “Thank you, Katie.”

“My friends call me Pidge,” she said shyly. 

“Oh,” Keith blinked. “Well, thank you, Pidge.”

She giggled as the train came to a stop, signaling that they had arrived at their stop. The duo got off the train, Pidge waving a goodbye at the group still on the train. They walked up the stairs and out of the train station, laughing when Keith swiped his metrocard the wrong way. 

“They have arrows for a reason, you know,” Pidge said in amusement. 

Keith smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I know. I guess I just forgot…?”

“We’ll make you a city boy in no time,” she replied with a giggle as they made their way out to the street above. 

The street was unusually quiet, the only sound heard being the cars and taxis still running around Central Park. The streetlights were the only things illuminating the streets, few people wandering around the park. 

“I’m guessing that this is the most quiet it’ll ever be,” Keith said, looking around the streets with a smile. 

“Honestly, yeah. It gets pretty crowded, you know, because it’s Central Park.”

“Have you actually toured the entire thing?” Keith asked, shifting his bag on his shoulder. 

“I tried, but I’m not a fan of forest or anything like plants,” she shrugged. “I’m more of a technology person, you know?”

“I like the forest. Maybe I’m a bit biased because I lived next to one for most of my life, but it’s calming. I used to wander and just draw everything that I saw. Everything was beautiful, just like most stuff here.”

Pidge looked at him, flushing red when she saw that he was looking at her. 

“Oh. I never thought of nature like that.”

“I didn’t expect you to. After all, you have lived in the middle of a concrete jungle for most of your life.”

“That’s true,” she shrugged. 

They came to a stop in front of a building, Pidge and Keith turning around to face each other. 

“Well uh, this is my building.”

Keith stared at her intently, the girl writhing under his gaze. 

“What?”

“This is just getting creepy now.”

“Why?”

“I live on the fifteenth floor of this building,” he snorted. 

“No fucking way. I live on the tenth floor,” she said in disbelief. 

“How have we not seen each other?”

“I have no clue,” she said in confusement. “Well should we uh...you know…”

“Oh yeah, let’s walk in.”

They walked up the stairs, the door staff opening the door for them. They walked towards the front desk, each budding the front desk manager a goodnight. 

“You don’t need your key?” Romelle asked in surprise. 

“My brother is upstairs,” Pidge replied with a smile. 

“My brother is also in the building somewhere,” Keith said with a slight grin. “Besides, my roommate’s can open the door if he isn’t.”

“Well, alright. Have a good night, you two. Oh, and say hello to Matt for me!” Romelle said, waving at them as they walked away. 

“Thanks! I will!” Pidge shouted back as Keith ushered her into the elevator. 

“We should stop on your floor first. You know, being the tenth and all,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

“I mean, that was my plan all along but, good idea,” she said with a playful smirk. 

Keith chuckled. “Well uh, I guess that despite everything that happened with the train, tonight was overall really fun.”

“Honestly? Yeah,” she giggled. “I never would’ve thought that I would have so much fun on a train. You make a really nice subway partner.”

“I think you make it more bearable too,” he said with a crooked grin. 

They smiled at each other as they got out of the elevator, walking together in silence as they came to a stop in front of her door. 

Pidge cleared her throat, looking up at Keith with a warm smile. 

“Well, uh, this is where I leave you.”

Keith pouted. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Pidge lowered her gaze, her cheeks flushing red. “You know, I really meant what I said back there. You make train rides fun, and you are pretty uh…”

“Pretty what?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Hot,” she finished with a wince, her blush deepening. “Your personality is also nice, and I know it’s completely stupid of me to say this, but I feel like I know you and I actually really like you. It’s dumb, but you’re a really fun guy and I really like–“

She was stopped by a hand on her cheek, the girl snapping her eyes up to stare at his. She was entrapped in his warm gaze, his smile soft. 

“Hey. I really like you too.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah.” He looked away, licking his lips while a blush overtook his features. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

She nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned down. She felt him press a small peck to her lips, his lips chapped while hers were a plump rosy shape. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, but just as quick as he had given it, it was over. 

Her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Keith pull back. A smile formed on his lips, his eyes gleaming as he looked down at her. 

“Goodnight, Katie.”

He turned around and walked away, leaving Pidge to stare after him with a lovestruck smile. 

“Goodnight, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent because I love Manhattan as a New York native, even though the public transportation can really be pain in the ass sometimes. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
